


CALL OUT MY NAME

by welcometomystic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, idek anymore, read it and find out, that's some dark shit doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: Hey guys, I know this is really short and all that. It's just a little something I wrote just now. I haven't even read through it, I just kinda wrote. I heard "Call Out My Name" by The Weeknd for the first time and it made me think of this scene.This is kinda also practice so I can try to come back to ao3, but idk if that'll fully happen. A lot of shit is going on in my life right now, and I really need to see my therapist, but hey. Writing is a form of therapy, right? Heh.Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think and I might write more.





	CALL OUT MY NAME

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is really short and all that. It's just a little something I wrote just now. I haven't even read through it, I just kinda wrote. I heard "Call Out My Name" by The Weeknd for the first time and it made me think of this scene.
> 
> This is kinda also practice so I can try to come back to ao3, but idk if that'll fully happen. A lot of shit is going on in my life right now, and I really need to see my therapist, but hey. Writing is a form of therapy, right? Heh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think and I might write more.

Shiro was there in the darkness, the only light present shined red as freshly-spilled blood. Tears that had long-since dried streaked down his cheeks. He ignored them. Shiro’s clothes were torn and so was his soul, one massive tear that managed to rip him entirely in half, both on the inside and the outside. He felt like a paper person; water-stained, crumpled, and utterly destroyed. Though, the worst part was that he couldn’t do anything about it. Shiro had no options left. At least, that’s what it felt like. He had no doors at the end of the hall, no food for the journey, no tears left to cry. He couldn’t do much else but stand there, even though his feet were aching from the act.

How long had he been there? Minutes? Hours? Days?

Shiro had no clue. All he knew was that they were staring at him. Haunting him.

Those eyes, so full of love and life. The boisterous grins with glittering teeth.

Happiness.

It burned like fire inside his ribcage, slowly consuming him the longer the images flashed in his vision, and in his mind when he couldn’t see.

 

_Just call out my name, Lance,_

He thought.

_Just call out my name. Save me from myself._

 

Shiro heard himself chuckle darkly at that. At the idea of Lance saving him from those demons creeping in the back of his mind. Hadn’t he been the one to do so for Lance? And the tables had turned. Now that Lance had been mended—with kisses and warm embraces, with comfort and heartfelt confessions—he had moved on. Now that Shiro had already placed him on a pedestal in the forefront of his mind, surrounded by altars and incense that burned only for him, Lance was gone. He’d just

**Left.**


End file.
